User talk:FailPwnz
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Padres Del Fuego page. *To learn the basics of wiki editing, go here. We hope you make more changes to make our wikia the best it can be! If you have any problems or questions, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- NickyLinnea (Talk) 04:11, October 17, 2010 Userboxes You can find them by searching for Userboxes. Just copy the code for the ones you want and paste it onto your page. If you need see an example you can look at someone else's user page. Also, please sign your name when you leave a message. It makes it a lot easier for someone to reply. You can sign your name by clicking on the "Signature" button in the top right of a page you're editing. You can also sign your name by typing "~~~~". The key is located next to the number 1 key. NickyTalk 03:40, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi, Davy. This is a very interesting page you have. I've enjoyed looking at all the badges you have earned. Can you recommend a secretary that can help me keep up with all of the things possible here? Lol. Be kind to the chicken. Your friend, Elizabeth Lockbones 20:11, December 14, 2010 (UTC)Elizabeth Lockbonessaying hello to me Hello me (davy) u look like me.(Some guy 1 22:10, October 19, 2010 (UTC))I am u.(davy) wat!!!(Some guy 1 22:10, October 19, 2010 (UTC))Its true(DAVY)KK I BELIVE U....................... Thanks for the Cannon Defense experience. That was a lot of fun! Was I more help to you than at the poker table?Elizabeth LockbonesElizabeth Lockbones I'm glad you liked the little bit about Miss Kitty. She was a stray looking for a home when she was about six months old. Guess she decided that I would be her keeper. Sometime, I hope to have a photo of her so you can see how interesting she looks. Miss Kitty is a black and white tiger with green eyes like mine. There is a spot on her nose that makes her look like she's wearing a nose ring. A real pirate cat! lol She also has a purple collar and tag that matches our uniforms nicely. Just keep her in fish and she'll be content. Ship ahoy!! Elizabeth Lockbones 04:53, December 18, 2010 (UTC)Elizabeth Lockbones I say, that photo of a cat is a bit large for the one that resides here. LOL and the color is a little off too. Nice try! Today, Miss Kitty decided to sleep in the top third of the tree around the center while I was decorating the tree. I figured that she would leave the bright, shiny things alone if she had a napping spot. Seems to work so far. But she is one HUGE ornament. Your friend, Elizabeth Lockbones 04:03, December 20, 2010 (UTC) The collar was quite glamorous, especially for that kind of Cat!!!! Did you put it on? Stand back and run fast!!!!!! Elizabeth Lockbones 19:13, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey, AWESOME, check out my photo of Miss Kitty. Elizabeth Lockbones 19:11, December 22, 2010 (UTC) So you had trouble leaving a photo? Took a little work for me to figure it out. Good luck. I'm sure you will get it yet.Elizabeth Lockbones 05:26, December 30, 2010 (UTC) were you get the legendary blade dude your awesome please visit me im roger bladehazzerdd lvl 32 im at tormenta ravens cove or port royal or tortuga or out cast Hi! Just checking in and hope to see you sometime on that hot ocean whenever I get it figured out with a little more speed. Lol. 04:23, January 8, 2011 (UTC) that was me, Elizabeth Lockbones (aka Beth of Lambey) 04:25, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Mr. Awesome Davy, nice page. And NOW I know which ships to watch out for on the seas! Your matey, Beth aka Angel 01:21, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey davy just wondering where you got all the legndary And meet me at 4:45 on cortola atel patrons mines Ebirdman34 Head Bang Emote Sure, you can use any of those emotes, they (i hope xD) arent copywritten, definitely not by me Re: Head Bang Emote ok, right click the pic., cilck save as, save it somewhere you can find it, then put it into the profile page Ok ya got the head bang emote on ya page now ;) :) Hey Davy! The set of books I looked in is called The Seafarers (22 books) and put out by Time-Life Books. Too many of the photos, paintings or drawings were too large for the copier/scanner to handle on one sheet so I picked three that you might find interesting to start with. Let me know what you think. Check out my (Elizabeth Lockbones) Contributions with the items for this date, June 21. Elizabeth Lockbones 22:48, June 21, 2011 (UTC)Elizabeth Lockbones Once again I left the photos to me. lol Have a new set on my contributions for you to look over. Still looking for something different, but thought these were interesting. Once I start looking for something, I get lost in the pages so it takes longer than I plan. lol Hope you enjoy. Elizabeth Lockbones 00:48, June 25, 2011 (UTC)Elizabeth Lockbones That chinese messege is coolCoyote and Smart Alek Co. 23:18, July 30, 2011 (UTC) There is no way I can fumble through the Chinese....Spanish yes, French maybe, Portuguese maybe, Chinese....NO! But it does make a way cook page. lol ~....Elizabeth Lockbones Userbox At this time, the userbox you created doesn't meet the guidelines that we have set up. And, because the userbox hasn't been approved by an admin, I deleted the template page (but kept the code). You can add the code to your page as it is, but unless or until it meets the guidelines, please do not make a template page. If you have any questions, leave me a message on my talk page, or contact another administrator. Thanks. NickyTalk I was wondering, what does your skull and crossbones represent? Is it a general pirate reference? Hi how are you? Haven't seen you for awhile. Getting ready for school? Yay!!!! or not? lol 01:08, August 21, 2011 (UTC)Elizabeth Lockbones Davy, I had the date on my calendar anyway, but will look you up on Tortos, Tortuga at the peddler as per your invite. See ya there. 03:40, August 26, 2011 (UTC)Elizabeth Lockbones (aka Beth) Guild Blog You can write a blog about your guild as long as wiki rules are followed. If you have any questions contact an administrator directly. If you don't get a fairly fast reply, contact a second administrator. Also, don't forget to leave your signature whenever you leave a comment or a message. You may not get a reply if you don't make it easy for users to know who left the message. § You can leave your signature by typing ' ' (four tildes/key next to the #1). This will add your name and the date. Additional information can be found here. Thanks. NickyTalk how do u get ur account back after it was hacked 21:14, November 16, 2011 (UTC) answer back plz :( Jason Blademorgan 21:15, November 16, 2011 (UTC) may bad plz tell me how to get it back